


Sjincoming Call

by thesmutlord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Business Trip, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips is away on a business trip, and Sjin gets a little lonely…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjincoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, smutlings. Fancy meeting you here. Glad I ran into you though, I’ve got a little treat for you.
> 
> Have this short but sweet little Sjips fic!
> 
> (Big thanks to Myranium for her amazing proofreading skills, and Catterfly for naming this fic)
> 
> Enjoy, and stay smutty, won’t you?
> 
> I remain,  
> The Smutlord x

Sips slumped down tiredly into the seat he was occupying at the hotel bar. He downed the last swig of his drink and gestured to the bartender for another as he rested the glass on its coaster. He glanced down and wrapped both his hands around it as his eyes unfocused, the liquor’s effect fighting with his mind to push back the swirl of random numbers and buzzwords from his endless conferences and meetings throughout the day.

The barkeep appearing in front of him with another drink snapped him from his distracted state; he nodded his thanks and sipped his whiskey on the rocks just as his phone buzzed in his suit’s front jacket pocket. He grabbed it hastily expecting it to be more business, but a small smile crept across his lips as he glanced Sjin’s name on the screen.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite dirt protégé,” Sips slurred slightly, grinning.  
“Sips… H-How was your day?’ Sjin’s tone was bright but oddly hesitant.

“It was okay,” Sips swigged his drink again. “A lot of long meetings and conferences, man you would not believe how much these guys can waffle on about dirt! You thought I was bad, these guys are like, a hundred times worse than even me, god damn.”

Sjin chuckled for a moment as Sips paused again for another drink. Sjin’s chuckling died away and replaced with a sigh.

“I miss you, Sips,” Sjin said softly.

Sips smiled.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, you dingdong,” Sips answered playfully. He opened his mouth to continue but his thoughts were disrupted slightly by Sjin making a soft noise.

“Did you say something, Sjin?” Sips’ eyebrows furrowed, trying to listen closer.

“Oh no, sorry! So h-how was the f…light…?” Sjin huffed through his words, and Sips began to notice he was panting a little.

“You okay?” Sips asked, thoroughly confused. “Are you like, going jogging or something, Sjin? It’s like ten at night!”

Sjin sighed audibly again before replying.

“N-no?” He laughed weakly. “I just, uh, I ran up the stairs, that’s all…”

Sips smiled and narrowed his eyes. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, leaving money to cover his tab on the bar as he slammed the rest of his drink and got up from the bar.

“So, what did you do all day, Sjin?” Sips asked loudly, suppressing a chuckle.

“I, uh… Not-nothing really, Sips,” Sjin replied breathlessly, a smile in his voice. He stammered as though trying to find a good answer.

“No? Did you at least fax those dirt invoices I left for you?” Sips approached the elevators in the hotel and pressed the call button to make his way up to his room.

Sjin giggled and let out a soft moan. “I, uh, that’s right! I did, yeah…”

“Ah, yeah, that’s great, Sjin! Man, you’re always working so hard aren’t you?” Sips walked into the empty elevator. He continued as the doors slid shut, his voice getting lower. “Just working yourself to the bone…”

Sjin panted on the other end of the line as Sips stepped off the elevator. Grinning, he approached the door of his room, pulling the key card out of his jacket pocket.

“Let me ask you something, Sjin,” Sips said with a glance down the hallway before his voice lowered to a slight growl. “Do I work you too hard?”

Sjin finally let out a long moan. Sips smirked and his cock twitched slightly as he swiped the card and opened the door.

“I like it when you work me hard, Sips…” Sjin breathed.

“Yeah?” Sips murmured as he locked the door behind him, kicking off his shoes. His mind wandered to the image of Sjin alone in their bed, longingly pumping his hard cock. “Well if I was there right now, Sjin, I’d be working you really hard.”

Sips unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off, his grin widening as Sjin whimpered on the other end of the line.

“Is that what you want, Sjin? Do you want me there right now, working you hard?”

“Siiips…” Sjin moaned, and he whimpered slightly, breaths staggering. Sips felt his cock throb again.

He threw his jacket over an armchair and balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear to unfasten his pants.

“Hard… and deep… just the way you like it,” Sips pressed, loving the little whines coming from his partner. He started to pull down his pants and boxers but his hands paused at his hips as the panting stopped and he heard a rummaging sound from the other end.

“Sjin?” His eyebrows lowered in confusion as he slid his pants off slowly, listening close, before he heard the unmistakable buzzing sound of Sjin’s favorite vibrator coming to life. A greedy smile bloomed across Sips’ face as he stepped one foot out of his pants and with the other he flung them in the direction of the armchair his jacket rested on. He sat down on the bed and reclined onto his back; his cock twitched hearing Sjin’s increasingly hungry moaning. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his own swelling cock, letting out a soft grunt.

“You call that moaning?” Sips huffed, stroking his growing member. “Obviously that thing isn’t doing its job… If I was there you’d be screaming by now.”

“Sips, Sips… Sips, oh god!” Sjin’s high moaning turned into his name, panting it over and over.

“Are you riding that thing, Sjin? Ride it like you would be riding me. I want you to fuck it hard,” Sips grunted out his words aggressively, through clenched teeth.

Sjin’s moans turned breathless; it sounded to Sips like Sjin had picked up so much speed he was holding his breath between panting gasps and short whimpers. Sips’ eyes closed tightly and he wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear once more, using his other hand to cup his balls. He tugged his cock fast, trying to keep up with Sjin’s panting.

“Can you feel my fat cock inside you? Tell me how it feels, Sjin,” Sips hissed.

“Sips!” Sjin was struggling to make words. “S-so good, it f-feels so good! You’re s-s-so big, Sipsy…”

Sips moaned hearing the tone in Sjin’s voice, suddenly picturing the face Sjin makes when Sips pounds him, eyes lustily half-lidded, mouth open and panting. He felt a wave of ache wash over him, the raw need quickening his hand’s pace.

“God Sjin, if I was there I would fuck you so hard,” Sips half-hissed through clenched teeth, responding to Sjin’s high whimpers. “I’d be pushing your legs up and stretching you out. I’d make you scream my name over and over.”

“Sips! Please, I need you…”

Sjin’s whimpers were raising in pitch; Sips recognized his climaxing moans and grinned.

“Fuck yeah, you gonna cum for me, Sjin?” Sips hissed, the burning in his belly building as well.

Sjin gasped out Sips’ name a few more times before words seemed to escape him and he gasped loudly. Sips came hard, spraying his load across his belly, grunting along with the waves of orgasm; Sjin whimpered and panted on the other end of the line.

Sjin managed to weakly pant Sips’ name once more as they both gasped, catching their breath. Sips pictured his partner laying next to him and his eyes slid shut, his smile widening, but longing to hold Sjin in his arms. As though reading his mind, Sjin spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

“So, when you gonna be home again, Sipsy?”

Sips grinned and sighed.

“Not soon enough, Sjin, that’s for god damn sure.”


End file.
